


Dizzy

by mistrali



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Longnight is totally Jory’s speed. A silly little slice of life ficlet for the Inktober prompt ‘dizzy’.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Dizzy

The twins compete to see who can do the most forward spins until they’re dizzy and breathless with laughter. Jory loves the whirl of it all, the crowds and the chaos; she loves skating at Longnight most of all, when Kugisko is aflame with lantern-light and every street corner has its knot of musicians. 

She loves the discus-throwing contests and (although Nia always begs off), the fire-eating and coal-walking performers on Koskynen Square. 

Even the street stalls are swirling with Dancruan tourists. With inhuman speed, the vendors batter, stuff, glaze, fry and sugar all manner of treats: turnovers, pies and doughnuts. (Jory has always prided herself on picking out the best stalls, by an instinct she now knows is magic.)

She loves that she doesn’t have to think about slowing down because Nia likes quiet or Mama thinks it’s ladylike or it sets an example for Peigi and Eidart.

On Longnight, the whole city is in motion. All Jory has to do is keep pace.


End file.
